Halloween Titans
by MessyPup99
Summary: Titans east play jokes on the original titans what will they get up to?


**Chapter 1- Happy Halloween**

It was an ordinary day a titans tower and everone was doing their usual stuff such as Raven was meditating in her room as was found out to be what she usually did thanks to Beast Boy and his nosiness ,Beastboy and Cyborg however were playing Mega Monkeys 6,Starfire was tending to Silkie and Robin was training in the gym preparing for their next encounter with Slade, infact no one had actually remembered it was halloween! But that was all about to change.

Titans East

In their tower Titans East had decided to play a joke on no other than the original Teen Titans,

" but we dont know what theyre afraid of" Speedy stated smartly this annoyed Bee so she crossed her arms and boasted "no problem i was on the computer and i hacked into their files!" "yes it was quite fun, like did you know that robin has..."Aqua Lad mumbled as Bee put a hand over his mouth "shhhh! this stuff is private and using it we can give them a Halloween to remember...forever!" Bee reasured everyone and as the conversation ended they gathered round the table and started muttering devilish plans so evil it hurts .

Teen Titans

Meanwhile in the gym robin had a head ache so he decided to take a break, but unfortunatly as soon as he got to the main room the door bell rang Robin walked to the door to see two kids dressed as vampires he looked down at them and sighed "just a minute" before they could even say trick or treat! he walked to the kitchen and got out some Haribo he walked back to the door and chucked the sweets with force at the two kids with that they ran off, Robin shut the door and walked into the main room muttering "bad news guys!... its Halloween" "oh, happy Halloween everyone hugs and kisses all around" Raven stated sarcasticly.

**Chapter 2- operation Robins mask!**

Robin was in the shower when the Titans East snook into the tower Mas y Menos quickly crept into the bathroom and stole Robins mask not only that one but his spares to! then crept out again figuring they deserved a break. meanwhile Robin had just got out the shower when he reached out for his mask it wasnt there he ran to his room and checked his wardrobe non in there either he was doomed it wasnt just sunlight that robin was scared of it was his eyes that were the secret, blue eyes that told all his troubles and emotions as well as that he would be a laughing stock baby blue eyes just kill me now he thought he knew Star and Raven wouldnt be bothered but then there was BB and Cyborg they would never give up the laughing the pointing the horror! then as if on que sunlight blinding yellow sunlight blasted through his room with force throwing him across the room at high speeds he was covering his eyes but it wasnt working there was only one thing for it he would have to go nearer the hot blinding yellow sunlight and close the curtains he got half way then fell to the floor in agony crawling he managed to hide under the bed and there he sat until it was night he crawled out and opened his eyes to his horror there were his friends BB and Cyborg and as he predicted they laughed they pointed they made up nick names until Robins head felt like it was going to explode he stood up and rooted through his draws until Gods gift revealed itself , Jesus thank the lord Robin thought as he put

Starfires gift of sunglasses on and walked merrily to the main room wow Robin thought this is surely going to be a halloween to remember.

**Chapter 3- operation Starfires pet!**

Meanwhile Starfire walked joyfully to her room what could be better than spending time with her pet Silkie! But to her horror Silkie was not asleep not awake and most certainly not there "Silkie , I am very worried ... we do not have time to play the game of seek and go hide!"she cried, Starfire was frightened now she searched frantically for her pet then a thought struck her what if Silkie had got into another Titans room she was desperate and there was only one thing that she could do look in the other Titans rooms first of all she went in ravens room and searched everywhere no luck,next she went into BBs room it wasnt as messy as she thought so as she looked for her dearly loved pet she tidied his room still there was no sign of Silkie,next she searched Cyborgs still nothing not atrace ,last of all she searched Robins room there she found Silkie in a cage! Starfire ran out of the room with Silkie in her arms she would never ever forget this Halloween she spent most of the night sobbing so much she had to change the pillow sheets! "How could he" she whispered imagining what could have happened if she had not found him so many questions raced through her head she fell to the floor in pain she did not want to be angry but he tried to kill her pet her beloved Silkie! maybe just maybe he didnt do it maybe it was someone trying to frame him she thought she smiled a weak smile before skipping to the main room Silkie in her arms this was surely going to be a Hallloween to remember! She thought as her and the rest of the titans ate their dinners in peace , well as near as they could get to peace with Cyborg and BB argueing over meat and tofu!

**Chapter 4- operation Cyborg and BBs ...precious!**

After dinner everyone went back to their ordinary lives, well almost everybody Cyborg and BB being the last ones to finish their dinners ran over to the Game Station 2 and went back to their virtual lives of racing , well all until the worst thing in the universe happened right there infront of them Cybog had just crossed the finishing line when...the screen went totally black, their virtual life was over! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! why...why, it was so young so very young take.. me no take Cyborg hes old and very... very wrinkly" BB sobbed in a high pitched voice "yea take me the Game Station 2 is more important than life!" Cyborg yelled sarcasticly "really" BB asked with intrest "NO! you little grass stain!" Cyborg yelled whilst trying to strangle BB "calm... we must be calm and organized all we must do is buy a new Game Station 2... my Old friend" BB stated trying to act wise "I AM NO WAY OLD YOU DIRTY LITTLE GRASS STAIN YOU MAY BE YOUNGER THAN ME BUT THAT DONT MEAN IM OLD" Cyborg yelled with fury just then Raven walked in looking very angry " WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO MAKING SO MUCH NOISE? I WAS TRYING TO MEDITATE INTRESTED IN THE WORD TRYING, NOW YOU TWO BETTER START WHISPERING OR ITS SUDDEN DEATH! AND THAT REALLY DOES MEAN SUDDEN!" the two titans cowered in the corner of the main room until they were certain that she was gone "phew! now that was really scary some Halloween! " Cyborg stated "I know what will make it all better TOFU!" BB shouted "MEAT!" "TOFU" "MEAT" "TOFU" "MEAT" and so the arguements began once again and Cyborg afterwards went to try and fix his and BBs most prized posestion the Game Station 2.

**Chapter 5- operaton Ravens emotions!**

After going up to her room raven slammed the door shut and there infront of her was a pack of of chocolates and a bunch of roses there was no letter with them so any man could have given them to her whoever did this was sweet she thought at that moment the electricity went out and the lamp broke "stupid emotions" she muttered to herself as she started to try and get the gifts off her mind no such look things were breaking everywhere in Jump city and if it went on any longer maybe in Steel city or Gotham she started to panic and things started to break faster and faster and faster until a girls scream was heard from across the hall Starfire she thought and walked out the door the sight made her stop thinking about the gifts immidiately as she rushed to try and heal some of the minor cuts made by the broken light

great she thought my friends have had to suffer because of my emotions i hate Halloween but the best thing to do is forget all about it and get on with my life as she got Star fixed up and then lay down on her bed ,the day had surely gone slowly by and these things dont happen by themselves.

**Chapter 6- The solution!**

Titans East

"phew! we sure taught them a lesson for last Halloween like did you see BBs face when their precious Game Station 2 broke?" speedy laughed "yea that one was a classic but did you see the look on robins face when he couldnt find his mask now that was funny" AquaLad joked "no the best one was when Raven cooked up about her emotions" Bee joined in but the titans had no idea they were getting watched by the Teen Titans themselves!

Teen Titans

The Teen Titans were still in shock the Titans East had done all this horrible stuff to them when BB shouted "we must get our revenge!" "and i have the perfect idea!" BB started but Cyborg interupted him "it cant include man eating sharks!" "i aint got it" BB sighed "i got it! we could get loads of fans to go there and they would dive on top of them and flatten them" BB shouted hopefully "yea sure whateva" robin sighed he had his eyes closed the last thing he wanted was for Star and Raven to see his baby blue eyes. The next day as planned everyone who liked Titans East had showed up Robin knocked on th door and thenwaited patiently Speedy finally opened it as Robin stepped out of the way the mob of fans ran into their tower after ten long hours all of the fans had finally gone and Robin walked in and said "I think my team deserve an apologie dont you?" whilst he put his mask on which he got previously from Mas y Menos "okay we are sorry just go please go!" he sobbed "say it!" Robin yelled "okay, okay you win your team is better than mine im sorry" robin smiled and him and his team walked back to titans tower and went to bed.


End file.
